Ingenua apariencia
by B.Kitsune
Summary: [AU] ¿Conoces a ese chico que quita el aliento con solo verlo caminar? Que te hipnotiza con aquella mirada tan dulce como la miel... Ten cuidado Victor, ese inocente chico no es lo que parece.
1. I

**Primeras impresiones**

* * *

 ** _D_** _ibujo r ealizado por:_ ** _Pixiv Id 7574589_**

* * *

Era la tercera vez que pasaba por la máquina expendedora en menos de cinco minutos, y aun así, no tenía idea cual de todas las opciones de café que ofrecía ese artefacto ya había probado en las últimas veintidós horas. Víctor Nikiforov apenas podía evitar que sus párpados cayesen por el letargo de un descanso necesario, entre tanto papeleo, consulta y diagnóstico recetado hacia personas que le era imposible contarlas en aquel momento, y aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que por fin finalizase su turno en el Hospital general de California. No podía quejarse, era su deber al fin y al cabo como médico general, él había decidido que trabajaría en el área publica desde que había egresado de la universidad, y atesoraba como nadie aquella labor de la que estaba involucrado desde hace más de tres años. Sin embargo, las últimas horas siempre eran un total desafío para su determinación en seguir trabajando en aquel lugar. El sector de emergencias se encontraba excesivamente colapsado, era de esperarse al fin y al cabo, las celebraciones de año nuevo traían innumerables accidentes producidos por la cantidad de personas que concurrían a la ciudad, en espera de un gran espectáculo y noches en vela con amigos y familiares. Mientras más grande la celebración, mayores riesgos existían. Por eso no los solía disfrutar con tanta ansia como sus amistades, sabía que por sus habilidades seria parte del turno con mayor reincidencia de accidentes, y le era muy difícil decir que no. Daba gracias al cielo de que aunque no pudiese ver con tanta frecuencia como quisiese a sus más cercanos amigos, comprendían su labor y esperaban con paciencia una pequeña oportunidad de encontrarse entre tantos turnos ajetreados en su vida. Víctor en el fondo, también lo esperaba.

Podía incluso expresar que los había extrañado un poco. En la próxima ocasión, haría lo posible para que pudiese celebrar el año nuevo con ellos reunidos, sin responsabilidades por una sola noche. Solo con la teatralidad de Georgi, el sarcasmo de Mila y el mal carácter de Yuri. Más que mal, se lo merecía totalmente.

Al observar nuevamente su reloj, se percató de que su jornada terminaba en menos de cinco minutos, así que el último paciente se encontraba a la espera de una observación y posterior diagnóstico de su situación. Atendió el procedimiento tal como se esperaba de él, con total amabilidad y escucha ante lo ocurrido, no era más que un niño de menos de dieciséis años que había sufrido una descomposición por ingesta de alcohol. Se compadeció un poco de él, parecía realmente desorientado del por qué había llegado a parar en un Hospital con una madre que se debatía entre estar angustiada por las acciones de su hijo y molesta por el mismo hecho. Realizó el diagnostico rápidamente y le entregó las indicaciones a la enfermera de turno, para luego despedirse de sus últimos pacientes que ya parecían más aliviados con sus palabras, aunque simples, descartaban una posible intoxicación severa.

Se retiró para dirigirse rápidamente a su hogar de hace menos de un año, que había conseguido luego de que el pequeño departamento en el que vivía desde sus años de universidad se había hecho, extrañamente insuficiente. Se había conseguido un pent-house cerca de la ciudad, no tan alejado del centro, pero tampoco lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el ruido constante de la vida nocturna de la ciudad. Era perfecto para Víctor y su querido caniche de un par de meses, que había adquirido por el mero impulso de tener un compañero esperándolo luego de su trabajo, apodándolo como Makkachin.

Llegó a su casa un poco más tarde de lo previsto luego de conducir por las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad, que a pesar de que el año nuevo había iniciado hace cinco horas atrás, aun se encontraban personas celebrándolo con entusiasmo y descontrol desmedido, de alguna manera la emoción de un nuevo inicio había llegado a su cansado corazón, tal vez por el muchacho que le gritó que llegase con cuidado a su casa, o la chica que le lanzó un beso cuando cruzaba el paso peatonal, no se sentía tan abatido como antes. La alegría de las personas no era algo que se veía tan masivamente en una de las ciudades más concurridas de Estados Unidos. Al llegar a su hogar, como siempre su querido compañero le entregaba la más efusiva de las bienvenidas, ya sea por el hecho de que había estado todo el día aburrido en casa o porque por primera vez en muchas horas podía ver nuevamente a su querido amo. Víctor no era un mal dueño, tenía un servicio especial que sacaba a pasear a su caniche cuando él no disponía de mucho tiempo, pero para Makkachin al parecer siempre era más placentero saber que podría ver y pasear con Víctor aun cuando no pasaba el suficiente tiempo para considerarlo su amo apropiadamente.

Dejó la grabadora encendida y comenzó a escuchar los mensajes que tendría desde hace varias horas acumulándose en el viejo aparato que Yuri muchas veces trató de botarlo a la basura, pero era útil para Víctor, jamás respondía llamadas en su trabajo, y con aquella grabadora podía devolverlas como mínimo al final de la jornada. Pronto comenzaron a oírse las ofertas de compañías que no conocía, amigos que le llamaban con la intención de desearle un feliz año, compañeros de trabajo que esperaban que hubiese llegado bien a casa debido al alza de accidentes que solía ocurrir por estas fechas, sus padres pidiéndole un poco más de tiempo para que fuese a visitarlos con más frecuencia, o que se consiguiera una novia lo más pronto posible para que su vida se llenase de más felicidad. Era más de lo que había esperado, pensó divertido, pero jamás esperó escuchar aquella voz que hace muchos años pensó que jamás volvería a oír.

 _''Hey Víctor, soy Chris. Espero que tengas un próspero año nuevo, es una verdadera locura como se celebra en esta ciudad… Emmm…. Pues, hace bastante tiempo que no hablamos...´´_ Escuchó una leve risa detrás del aparato, seguramente estaría celebrando con alguna compañía o unos amigos. Más de dos años que no había sabido nada de Christophe Giacometti, fue inesperado, dos años desde que él había intentado cortejarlo una vez antes de que se fuese a trabajar a otra ciudad, y Víctor por impulso, le había dado un puñetazo en la cara al mostrarse tan poco cooperativo en aceptar que no tenía interés en relacionarse con él de esa forma, luego de eso… Sencillamente se esfumó de su vida. Como si nunca hubiese existido. Y Víctor se había sentido terriblemente luego de esa situación, era un buen amigo, y había sido una pena separarse de él por algo tan efímero. _´´Pues solo quería decir que estoy en la ciudad, vine a visitar algunos antiguos amigos, ya sabes… Si quieres salir y tomar algo, pues ya conoces mi número y como encontrarme. Espero tu llamado, amigo mío.´´_

Aquellas palabras dichas con una sinceridad palpable llamo su atención. Chris aun pensaba en el como un amigo, a pesar de su pasado. Y eso le había dado una sensación diferente en el fondo de su corazón, tranquilidad. Por un momento pensó que tal vez lo estaría llamando para buscar el mismo interés que la última vez.

Pero solo quedaba el amigo.

Cambiaba las perspectivas. Guardó el número de registro en su celular. Al amanecer haría una nueva llamada. Solo para relajarse y por qué no. Reencontrarse con aquel viejo amigo.

Después de mucho tiempo, el nombre de Christophe significo más que una triste perdida.

 **.**

 **.**

Víctor no era un hombre del cual se diría, con un pensamiento rígido, cuando sucedía algún imprevisto al momento de encontrarse con un amigo, no le preocupaba si le informaban si lo pudiese esperar por un retraso o que cambiasen de localidad para comodidad de ambos, por lo que cuando Chris le llamó de camino diciéndole que se había quedado dormido, no le preocupó en absoluto cambiar de lugar. Sin embargo, no se había esperado que lo invitase directamente a su hotel para reencontrarse, se estaba arrepintiendo un poco al momento de hacer la llamada luego de un par de horas pensándolo, e imaginar que tal vez su amigo no se había resignado como el esperaba después de todos estos años. Pero ya se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, ya había creado un panorama a pesar del cansancio del turno que había terminado hace menos de siete horas, y por mucho que le incomodase admitirlo, había extrañado la compañía de Christophe. Tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas, tal vez el cansancio le estaba afectando y se volvía un tanto paranoico como la nueva enfermera que conoció ayer, al momento de pensar detenidamente la situación, se sintió algo egocéntrico, bueno, lo suficiente para darse cuenta. No necesariamente le había pedido que fuese a su hotel con una especie de invitación de dudosa reputación, al fin y al cabo, Christophe Giacometti era un hombre directo, si hubiese querido que se encontrasen para acostarse, se lo habría dicho sin rodeos.

Llegó rápidamente al hotel en el que se hospedaba, estacionó su auto en el subterráneo y se dispuso a buscar el número de su habitación con pausa luego de consultar el piso en recepción, era un edificio increíblemente amplio y elegante, esperaba que Chris se registrarse en aquel lugar.

Cuando llegó a la habitación correspondiente, llamó a la puerta un par de veces. Nada sucedió.

Iba a llamar a Chris para saber si por alguna casualidad se había dirigido hacia algún lugar en el tiempo que él estaba buscando su habitación. Sin embargo, descubrió una llamada perdida de él hace poco menos de diez minutos. Se extrañó. Tuvo que haber sido muy breve para no haberlo oído.

Al momento de discar su número. Escuchó un curioso sonido viniendo de la habitación. Un quejido, una molestia, tal vez Chris no lo había escuchado, tal vez se había quedado dormido otra vez. Cuando volvió a llamar la puerta, esta vez con más ímpetu que antes, escuchó el sonido del plomo abrirse y un Chris un tanto desordenado había salido con su característica sonrisa relajada, parecía cansado, tal vez estaba si estaba durmiendo.

\- Han pasado años, y pareciese que el tiempo no pasa en ti… – Había dicho, y de pronto se vio envuelto en un abrazo efusivo que duro menos de un par de segundos y unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de saludo, Víctor le devolvió el gesto con el mismo cariño. Ciertamente Chris lo había extrañado. Y por qué no, él también. – Pasa, ponte cómodo. Disculpa el desorden.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Estuviste en algún bar anoche, cuando me llamaste? – Inquirió, realmente parecía que había llegado sumamente borracho, parecía que la habitación había sido ordenada con prisas luego de una fiesta nocturna. Se rio entre dientes, él no había cambiado mucho tampoco. –

\- Algo así, me junté con antiguos colegas de trabajo y terminé llegando tarde, cuando vi tu mensaje en la madrugada hice lo posible por organizarme debidamente.

\- Si no podías debiste decirme.

\- Que va. –Le quitó el peso del asunto moviendo una de sus manos, con la otra trataba de buscar algo entre los sillones. – Desde hace mucho no nos vemos. Realmente no esperaba que contestaras.

\- Que puedo decir. – Se encogió de brazos de manera desinteresada. – También necesitaba relajarme y ver a un viejo amig-

\- ¿Chris?

\- Oh mierda… - Escuchó decir a Chris con algo de incomodidad. -

\- ¿Viniste con alguien?

\- No, no. – Afirmó un tanto nervioso. – Esperaba que no despertase tan pronto...

\- ¿Estás en la sala de estar?

Se escuchó una voz desde el interior de una habitación, indudablemente dulce. Increíblemente encantadora, no podía distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, aquel sujeto podía salir con cualquier persona mínimamente atractiva. Pero necesitaba, por alguna razón aparente o por curiosidad, saber de quien se trataba. Su timbre de voz le llamaba como el canto de una sirena ante un navegante en el mar.

\- ¿Quién es? – Le preguntó a Chris. -

\- Un colega de una antigua agencia en donde trabajé. Me lo topé anoche y no pude evitar… Bueno, esto.

Extendió los brazos aludiendo todo el desorden que había intentado pasar desapercibido antes de que llegase, pero se había relajado cuando se percató que Víctor no se incomodaba mayormente. Cuando vio una silueta dirigirse hacia la sala principal, pudo ver al ser más deslumbrante que había contemplado en su corta vida de veintisiete años.

Era un chico asiático de cabellos tan negros como el ébano y una tersa piel que apenas se cubría con una camisa holgada y unos boxes ajustados, dejando a la vista pública unas piernas notoriamente trabajadas. Tenía un rostro somnoliento, como si su pequeña charla lo hubiese liberado de los brazos de Morfeo. Un rostro ovalado y joven, tal vez más joven que Chris o él. Y una mirada que había llegado hacia lo profundo de su alma en el solo momento de aparecerse a la habitación.

Ese chico era hermoso, y encantadoramente inocente.

No podía quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Víctor, te presento a Yuuri Katsuki.

 **...**

* * *

 _Volví después del fanfic sadomaso jiji_

 _Hace mucho quería escribir esta historia, será mas o menos corto, eso quiere decir tantos capítulos como la cantidad de hojas que ocuparé, pero espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrutaré escribiendo como se desenvuelve esta historia._

 _Nos vemos pronto~_


	2. II

**Respuestas**

* * *

Víctor pudo haber pensado varias primeras impresiones cuando se le fue presentado aquel chico asiático que lo observaba con cierto desconcierto en la sala principal, pero definitivamente no se sintió ofendido con su actuar posterior. Luego de que Chris lo presentara, él apenas había escuchado siquiera su nombre y había corrido directamente por donde llegó. Sin embargo, no se lo tomó como un desaire, Víctor sabía que había generado un efecto en Yuuri Katsuki, lo había observado con claro asombro pero a la vez con un brillo curioso en su mirada, junto con percatarse que poseía un leve sonrojo en sus orejas cuando se había dado la vuelta, Yuuri de seguro pensaba que fue lo suficientemente rápido para pasar desapercibido, pero a Víctor ese detalle no se le paso por alto en absoluto. Ni tampoco lo increíblemente redondeado que tenía su trasero.

Además, él también había sido encantado por su belleza y dulzura palpable al primer encuentro.

\- Siento mucho su actitud, a veces es un poco retraído.

\- Está bien. – Se avergonzó internamente al responder con prisa, por lo que hizo lo posible en pausar su voz. - ¿Dijiste que son colegas?

\- Si, pues… Trabajamos hace años en una filmación, desde entonces no lo había visto. No ha cambiado nada.

\- Ya veo… ¿Vendrá con nosotros?

\- Oh no, claro que no. – Vio a Chris colocarse una chaqueta ligera mientras tomaba unas cuantas pertenencias y guardarlas en sus bolsillos. – Yuuri me pidió si podía quedarse unos minutos para descansar en la habitación, no está acostumbrado a beber, así que lo dejaré acá, además no es bueno con los desconocidos.

\- Entiendo…

\- ¡Yuuri, ya me voy! – Anuncio mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el interior de la habitación y Víctor se sintió feliz de conseguir escuchar aquella voz acaramelada por última vez antes de salir. -

\- ¡D-Disfruten!

 **.**

 **.**

\- Por favor, dime que Paul…

\- También.

\- ¡No puede ser!

Volvió a reír por la cara de asombro que tenía Chris en aquel momento al enterarse que otro de sus amigos en común también había contraído matrimonio hace unas pocas semanas, mientas él se mantenía fuera del país. Durante las últimas seis horas habían terminado conversando en un bar con aires de un club de Jazz digno de Nueva Orleans, el ambiente era discreto y poco iluminado, ideal para descansar luego de una extensa jornada laboral, las cuerdas de un violonchelo junto a un saxofón y unos músicos talentosos resonaban entre las paredes, pero tocaban lo suficientemente bajo para que se pudiese conversar sin levantar la voz. Charlaban sobre su vida, sus empleos y sus amigos más cercanos, que por una u otra razón no solían ver muy a menudo. Reían y se enteraban de la situación que algunos vivían, matrimonio, viajes y planes a futuro, la vida de un adulto era muy diferente a los años de universidad que actualmente recodaban con añoranza. Como si se tratase de una burbuja que el tiempo guardó celosamente en sus memorias y en el cual todas sus ilusiones de juventud parecían tan superficiales como los deseos de un infante, todo lo que eran desde ese entonces se sentía muy lejano. Muchos de sus amigos estaban además formando una familia, y Víctor no pudo evitar pensar lo vacío que se sentía cada vez que lo recordaba. Trataba de evitar el tema lo más que podía, y agradecía a su trabajo ser lo suficientemente absorbente para no permitirle descanso alguno y comenzar a divagar sobre ese hecho. Pero a veces aquellos miedos volvían como una sombra, acechando, atenta a encontrar el momento más vulnerable de la jornada en que Víctor no tenía más que ser absorbido por ello. Claramente Makkachin había ayudado en gran medida sobre aquel sentimiento de soledad en que permanecía. Pero no era lo mismo, solo amortiguaba levemente la sensación. Víctor podía conversar abiertamente con sus amigos y sentirse contento por su felicidad, pero una parte de él, más grande de lo que le gustaría asumir, se sentía celosa de aquella prosperidad.

Sin embargo, aquella noche Víctor no se sentía tan desafortunado. Tal vez porque Chris entendía un poco su sentimiento de desamparo, y la noche se había tornado hacia una sensación de intimidad tan cómoda como hace años atrás, compartiendo y comprendiendo los sentimientos del otro que ni siquiera debían verbalizarlo, y sintió que había hecho bien en responder esa llamada para reencontrarse como buenos amigos. De repente, recordó esos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado por completo durante la mañana, los que consiguieron que su corazón diese un vuelco de emoción como un adolescente en plena pubertad. Quería saber de él, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema con Chris sin sentir una leve incomodidad en el estómago.

\- Sabes… Quería pedirte disculpas… - Dijo después de un momento de silencio, cosa que a Víctor lo tomó levemente desprevenido. –

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sabes… Sobre la última vez que nos vimos.

\- …Ah. – La atmosfera se tornó levemente incomoda, pero Víctor quería escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decir, y sabía perfectamente que Chris lo sacaría en algún momento de la noche. Lo vio revolverse de su asiento de la barra para quedar de frente a él, aun con la cantidad de alcohol consumido, no se veía completamente afectado por este. –

\- Sabes… Esa noche… Quería hablarte sobre mi trabajo. Sabes, que yo soy actor.

\- Si… Y has tenido bastante reconocimiento en los últimos meses.

\- Gracias al cielo y a mi mejor representante. –Bromeo levantando la copa, haciendo que a Víctor se le saliese una leve sonrisa. –Pero… No es lo único a que me dedicaba, o lo primero. Si podría ser más específico, cuando comencé era muy difícil tener un papel que no fuese secundario si no tenías los contactos adecuados. Y pues, en una presentación un productor me golpeo con esa realidad diciéndome que por muy talentoso que fuese, jamás conseguiría nada siendo un donnadie. Y eso me dolió, ¿sabes?

\- Lo recuerdo. Estuviste encerrado en la habitación del campus por dos días.

\- Exacto. – Prosiguió luego de beber un sorbo de su whisky. –Creo que tampoco me he disculpado por eso. La cosa es que, me estaba desesperando, ya no me alimentaba correctamente y en más de una ocasión terminé liberando mi frustración en quienes no debía. Una compañera preocupada que mi carrera terminase por mi estado y mis impulsos, me dio un contacto y una solución rápida. Una que si soy honesto… Ya había pensado en más de una ocasión, así que ingrese a esos contactos y rápidamente dio frutos. Conseguí los números adecuados para mover hilos detrás de las producciones, aunque no me malentiendas, lo hacía para luchar de la misma manera en que los demás consiguen trabajos importantes. Jamás influencie a nadie para que me considerara si no pensase que no era adecuado para el papel.

\- No te estoy juzgando Chris. – Respondió sobando brevemente su hombro, sabía que era difícil hablar ese tema, incluso con él. –

\- No… Sé que no lo haces aun. – Dio un último trago del vaso y pidió otra ronda al barman que se mantenía unos pocos metros de donde se habían sentado.- Bueno… La cosa es que me comenzó a ir bastante bien en las filmaciones tradicionales, así que decidí dejar mi trabajo secundario paulatinamente aun cuando me estaban ofreciendo pagas millonarias, pero te digo… Era demasiado pesado, demasiado esfuerzo, tal vez el triple de lo que ejerzo en mis papeles actuales. Pero conseguí incluso buenos amigos allí, ¿sabes? Son bastante amables, aunque las mujeres tienen un serio problema en controlar su ego, pero es la minoría de los que me relacioné. Estaba realmente feliz en lograr cosas por mí mismo pero, sentía que no estaba haciendo bien las cosas, hubo un punto en que necesité asesoría sobre dónde dirigir mi vida, una parte de mí quería seguir trabajando en lo que estaba alcanzando, y otra me incitaba a volver a ese mundo… Fue por eso que esa noche quise hablarte de ello. Pero no sabía cómo y terminé haciendo algo bastante patético. Te pido disculpas, realmente no me gustas.

\- Auch. – Rio por esa última declaración, y Chris se veía mucho más aliviado ante sus ojos. – Estuve mucho tiempo pensando que fue lo que había sucedido… Y para ser honesto, me sentí muy culpable.

\- No supe como pedirte ayuda, y cuando me di cuenta solo quise alejarme y hacer lo que pensé que me dirías.

\- ¿Ah sí, fue un buen consejo? –Chris rio. –

\- Si, fue un buen consejo. Acepté un papel en el extranjero, y la motivación que necesitaba para irme la conseguí con el puñetazo en el rostro. – Volvieron a reír, más fuerte de lo que a muchos les hubiese gustado, luego de unos momentos, mientras ambos mantenían la mirada en su respectivo vaso con un suspiro que aliviaba cualquier culpa existente desde hace dos años, Víctor finalmente preguntó –

\- ¿Qué clase de mundo era ese?

\- Porno. – Devolvió su mirada hacia Chris lentamente, y este lo miraba serio. No estaba bromeando. Una parte dentro de se había sentido extrañamente consternada, sabía que Chris era un hombre realmente abierto para esos temas. Y una más interna, lo había sospechado. Sin embargo, el rostro de Chris era tan serio que solo consiguió romperse a reír efusivamente. – ¡¿Sabes que no estoy bromeando cierto?!

\- Te veías demasiado serio de repente, por dios Chris. Realmente no podría decir que me sorprenda, sin ofender.

\- Que va. – Le resto la importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano. – Esa es mi historia… - Sonrió mirando un punto de la barra. – Realmente se siente raro decirlo en voz alta.

\- Salud por eso. – Acto seguido, se tomaron el licor de un trago. – ¿Qué harás ahora? Siento que has venido a la ciudad por otra razón además de encontrarte conmigo.

\- No hablemos del futuro mi amigo, esta noche solo disfrutemos de un buen whisky escocés.

 **.**

 **.**

En algún punto de la madrugada habían vuelto a la habitación en la que Chris se hospedaba actualmente. Para pesar de Víctor, el chico nipón ya no se encontraba en el Hotel, lo que lo llevó a beber más de lo que suponía acostumbrarse, cada vez que volvía a su mente, surgía nuevamente esa desesperante necesidad de conocer más de él, de ver aquellos ojos inundados en misterio y ese hermoso trasero digno de deleitar. Aun no sabía cómo sacar el tema con Chris, quien ahora se encontraba recostado en los pies del sofá mientras balbuceaba su experiencia en el breve tiempo que vivió en Alemania y de lo horriblemente gris que era la ciudad que conoció. De repente, cuando trato de reacomodarse en el sofá recostando sus pies desnudos, sintió algo punzante molestándolo en la espalda. Cuando consiguió sacarlo, pudo ver un hermoso collar con un medallón de plata y las iniciales JFK.

\- Ohh, esa mierda es de Yuuri. – Escuchó decir a Chris mientras se reacomodaba. – Es muy extraño que se le olvidase.

\- Yuuri. Tu amigo de esta madrugada.

\- Ese chico es tan interesante como un erizo de tierra. – Víctor rio por la comparación. –

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque cada vez que te acercas a ver con atención lo que es Yuuri, se enrosca en su propia coraza y no puedes ver más de lo que te permite. Es casi como tú.

\- ¿Te acostaste con él, Chris?- Preguntó al fin, era lo que más necesitaba saber, hasta donde llegaba la relación entre ellos dos. Chris hablaba de él como alguien lejano pero a la vez más importante de lo que le gustaría. – ¿Es solo un amigo?

\- Solo es un amigo, aunque sí. Nos acostamos juntos. De hecho íbamos por la tercera ronda cuando tú llegaste.

\- Ya veo… - Bufó con algo de decepción, mientras observaba como la cadena se deslizaba entre sus manos, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, por lo que el brillo del medallón reflejaba la luz de los focos de calle mientras lo movía. – Es por eso que se vio tan consternado al verme en la habitación.

\- Si… No sabía dónde meterse, prefirió huir… Eres un buen amigo Víctor. –Se recostó más cómodamente dentro de lo que podía, apenas podía levantarse por el alcohol en su sangre, y comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido. – Y Yuuri también lo es, a pesar de que sea un ingrato de mierda. Son buenos amigos, los quiero a los dos. – Víctor lo observó, en cualquier momento se quedaba dormido en donde estaba, sus ojos comenzaron a caer. – Buenos amigos…

\- Si… - Dirigió su mirada hacia el celular de Chris encima de una mesa, lo suficientemente cerca para tomarlo con solo extender su mano. Dudó unos momentos sobre lo que haría, pero sabía que no conseguiría sacarle más información en esa situación, ya solo decía incoherencias mientras dormía en una posición bastante mala para la espalda y el cuello. Observó que se desbloqueaba por huella dactilar, así que tomó el índice de Chris y lo desbloqueo con facilidad, consiguiendo inmediatamente lo que necesitaba. Agradecía que Chris solo tuviese un Yuuri en su lista de contactos, una sonrisa zorruna se acomodó en el rostro de Víctor, mientras ideaba el panorama perfecto para devolver el medallón a su dueño. Luego de unos momentos pensando y sintiendo como el frio de la madrugada de California entraba en la habitación, buscó una manta en el interior del dormitorio para él y su inconsciente compañero, por lo menos Chris solo tendría un molesto dolor de espalda, nada de resfríos innecesarios. – Buenos amigos.

 **...**

* * *

 _Aww... Puta que me gusta el YuurixChris_

 _¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Si todo sale bien creo que estaré actualizando los Viernes, es el día que mas me acomoda, pero aun no es seguro, espero que disfruten este capitulo, nos vemos a la próxima!~_


	3. III

**Sentimientos honestos**

* * *

\- ¿Halo?

\- Hola…. Ahh…

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Emmm, soy Víctor… El… El amigo de Chris.

\- ¿Qué amigo?

\- Nos conocimos en su habitación del Hotel Santa Mónica.

\- …. Ah. Adiós.

\- ¡Espera, no cuelgues! – Pidió con menos torpeza gracias a la emergencia de un posible fracaso, al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un fuerte suspiro. –

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número de celular? – Inquirió severo. –

\- Yo se lo pedí-

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Yo… - Se escuchaba claramente disgustado y por un momento pensó que era una reacción completamente razonable, que un extraño tuviese su número de celular tampoco le haría muy en gracia, pero tenía que conseguirlo. –Tengo tu medallón. Se te quedó el otro día en el sofá de la sala principal y solo quería devolvértelo. Chris me dijo que tenía un gran valor para ti. – Nuevamente una pausa que solo conseguía colocarlo más ansioso, sabía que pensaba la respuesta indicada, pero percibía su recelo constante y temía que cortase en cualquier momento. –

\- ¿Tiene las iniciales-

\- JFK. Solo quería devolvértelo, es por eso que te llamé.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dejaste a él? – Era la pregunta que podría o no abrir la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona. Y por dos días no se le había ocurrido respuesta alguna para sonar creíble. –

\- Fue un error mío, lo tomé con prisas pensando que se trataba de mi reloj y fue Chris quien me dijo que se era una posesión valiosa para ti.

\- Pero-

\- Mis tiempos del trabajo son un tanto caóticos, y se me ha sido imposible reencontrarme nuevamente con Chris para entregárselo, es por eso… Que pensé que sería mejor encontrarme directamente contigo.

\- Que coincidencia que tengas algo tan influyente para que ocurra un encuentro entre tú y yo.

\- Supongo… - Nuevamente una pausa, podía sentir su corazón palpitando con fuerza y una ansiedad creciente a medida que Yuuri demoraba en contestar. –

\- ¿Puedes el Viernes en la mañana? Tengo un trabajo nocturno que me impide organizar una reunión por la tarde…

\- Sería perfecto. Emmm, ¿te parece si nos encontramos en la entrada de Tongva Park con Ocean Ave a las ocho?

\- De acuerdo. Hasta entonces, Víctor.

Colgó sin más que una insípida despedida, pero escuchar su nombre de sus labios fue suficiente para mantener a Víctor con una sonrisa por el resto del día, aun cuando tenía más trabajo burocrático que otro momento por el inicio del año y el papeleo necesario que significaba. A Víctor no le importó, estaba radiante por tener al menos un panorama realizado con el chico Yuuri Katsuki y oír su voz por unos momentos, era tal como la recordaba, suave y dulce, seductora dentro de su propia concepción. Con solo recordarla se le colocaba una sonrisa particular en el rostro, preocupando a los enfermeros de turno de si tal vez había perdido la conciencia por la falta de sueño.

Había repasado por varias horas lo que suponía le cuestionaría, pero al momento de escucharlo y recordar la formación de su cuerpo y su rostro somnoliento el mundo entero se le vino abajo y había quedado en blanco, agradecía a cualquier entidad que lo hubiese ayudado a conseguir lo que se proponía sin ningún comentario desacertado de por medio, asunto del que se ganaba cierta reputación por siempre joderlo con creces.

\- Te ves muy feliz, ¿conseguiste novia? – Había pasado al casino en su hora de descanso mientras hacía hora para el siguiente turno y la voz de Pichit lo había sacado de su repentina ensoñación. –

\- Algo así.

\- Vas a desilusionar a muchas enfermeras. – Bromeo mientras reía, Víctor sabía que tenía una popularidad con la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero jamás se había aprovechado de esta. –

\- Está bien, el trabajo con las relaciones no se mezclan.

\- ¿Entonces no es del Hospital? ¿No es un paciente cierto?

\- Claro que no, sería bastante improbable siendo que veo a niños y madres la mayoría del tiempo. – Sintió como lo observaba con repentino interés, tal vez si había actuado extraño durante todo el día, el chico poseía cierta observación sensitiva sobre las personas de la que Víctor había escuchado. Duró un par de segundos hasta que por fin habló con más tranquilidad. –

\- Me siento feliz por ti, Víctor. – Por un momento sintió que le diría algo más, pero solo tomó el plato ya vacío y se dirigió a su siguiente turno con su característica sonrisa. Dejando a Víctor con nada más que una taza de café y un croissant a medio comer. –

\- ¿Gracias?

El día Viernes había llegado con más lentitud de lo que había esperado, solo faltaba media hora para encontrarse con Yuuri en Tongva Park y se dedicó a estar lo más presentable posible luego de un turno de veintitrés horas. Tenía una ligera barba de tres días que de la que no tuvo tiempo de afeitarse apropiadamente después del trabajo y unas ojeras más pronunciadas de las que esperaba. Pero no impidió que se encontrase a tiempo en el lugar que había coordinado con Yuuri. Aun si tenía bastante sueño y un agotamiento abrumador, se dedicó a que su olor se encontrase presentable para él. Algo que al menos sí consiguió. A los quince minutos de llegar pudo ver a Yuuri observar a sus alrededores con la intención de encontrarlo, a lo que Víctor levantó la mano para dirigir su atención y con algo de recelo reflejado en su rostro, se acercó a él.

\- ¿Eres Víctor?

\- Sí. – Respondió con calma, evitando caer en el mismo error de la llamada telefónica. – Es extraño que no me reconozcan, por lo general suelo dejar un impacto por mi color de cabello. – Bromeo mientras trataba de relajar el ambiente con una respuesta casual. –

\- No te miré el rostro.

\- Ahh… – Nuevamente ese silencio incómodo. Yuuri parecía expectante, como si Víctor tuviese que decir o hacer algo en ese momento. – Ah, tu medallón. Se me quedó en casa. – Las palabras salieron sin pensar. Y Yuuri parecía más confundido que él por el comentario. Era una mentira ridícula, ya que se encontraba en su maletero celosamente guardado. Cuando trató de arreglarlo, fue Yuuri quien habló. –

\- Entonces ha sido totalmente inútil venir hasta aquí. – De repente, una idea se le vino a la mente. –

\- Podría invitarte a cenar, ya que estamos aquí. De verdad lo lamento, así que sería mi manera de compensarlo.

\- ¿Sabes que no soy una chica, no? – Parecía haberse ofendido por sus palabras, pero antes de negarse su estómago había rugido notoriamente, él por primera vez cambiaba el rostro a uno avergonzado, lo que hizo pensar a Víctor que ese chico era indudablemente lindo cuando no estaba con el ceño fruncido. –

\- Sé que no eres una chica, pero tómalo como una disculpa honesta. ¿Te parece? – Pensaba que se iría, que seguramente lo había planificado todo para tener una cita con él, que lo insultaría. Pero solo lo observó por unos segundos y finalmente cedió. –

\- Está bien, solo por un momento.

 **.**

 **.**

Un momento de almuerzo casual en un local cercano pasó a ser un día completo de conocimiento y charlas sobre el otro. Como había supuesto Chris días atrás, congeniaron rápidamente por sus gustos en común y pensamientos coincidentes, aun cuando le había sido especialmente difícil a Yuuri sacarle algún tema de conversación las primeras dos horas. Pero luego de comer se había relajado indudablemente. Parecía incluso otra persona lejos del chico arisco con el que había tratado. Yuuri tenía la más dulces de las sonrisas a oídos de Víctor, y una gran cantidad de temas de conversación que solo conseguía que su interés aumentase indudablemente, según gracias a su trabajo, había tenido la suerte de viajar por una variedad de sectores, lo que supuso Víctor que trabajaba como actor al igual que Chris, aunque parecía no ser tanto reconocido por el momento. También se enteró que tenía un pequeño caniche al igual que él con el diminutivo de Vicchan, que trataba como si fuese su propio hijo, pudo ver como sus ojos brillaban con amor al hablar de las travesuras y particularidades que vivía con su compañero, una dulce familia en un pueblo retirado de Japón que no solía visitar muy a menudo por el trabajo y que había llegado a California desde hace solo dos semanas.

Víctor por su parte, le había contado que trabajaba en un Hospital cercano, lo que generó admiración de Yuuri cuando supo que había llegado directamente luego de un turno de varias horas seguidas. Se avergonzó por las palabras honestas del chico y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de un cálido sentimiento. Jamás había conocido alguien que llegase a su interior con tanta rapidez como lo había hecho Yuuri, por lo que se decidió, que después de ese día, definitivamente haría lo posible por reencontrarse con él.

\- Debes tener muy poco tiempo para hacer lo que deseas…

\- A veces. – Respondió Víctor mientras ordenaba una servilleta cerca de su plato. – Pero cuando me lo propongo hago lo posible por conseguirlo.

\- ¿Cómo hoy? – Levantó la mirada para observar su rostro, en todas esas horas no se había dado cuenta lo sugerente que sonaba la voz de Yuuri cuando se lo proponía, tenía su mentón apoyado entre sus manos mientras lo observaba con interés, y ese brillo extraño que pensó haber visto la primera vez. – Dime Víctor, ¿querías verme?

\- Sí. – Respondió sin más. – Pero lo del medallón es cierto. – Bromeo, solo consiguió sacar una corta e insinuante sonrisa en Yuuri. –

\- Que interesante. ¿Chris te dijo por qué estaba en su habitación ese día?

\- Me lo dijo.

\- ¿Y no tienes problemas?

\- Pues… - No pudo responder, no sabía en qué momento se había sacado los zapatos, pero comenzó a acariciar el contorno de su muslo con la yema de sus dedos, no fue un gesto invasivo, más bien lo había hecho con suma delicadeza, a los segundos comenzó a actuar de manera más confiada cuando Víctor no había hecho gesto alguno para detenerlo . Lo estaba provocando. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. – Yo… - Carraspeo. – No mayormente.

\- ¿Sabes? Cualquier persona se habría hecho el desentendido con la baratija de una persona que vio en menos de dos segundos. Pero tú no solo has tratado de devolvérmelo, sino que además me has invitado a cenar. – El camino que había dibujado mentalmente pronto se extendió entre la cara interior, del muslo llegando muy cerca de su entrepierna quien había reaccionado a los pocos segundos de su toque, no sabía si Yuuri se habría dado cuenta o no. Él solo lo observaba, expectante, pero había despertado ese deseo interior con un simple movimiento. – Eres un buen hombre Víctor. ¿O hay otro interés de por medio? – Se recostó ligeramente en la mesa con una mano apoyando su rostro, mientras mordía su labio inferior sin quitar el contacto visual en él. Se observaba sugerente, sus movimientos eran mucho más suaves de lo que había visto anteriormente. Y Víctor no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se sentirían esos labios como remplazo de su pie. Así que se inclinó por jugar el mismo juego, se recostó de la misma manera que él para dar paso a una sonrisa zorruna, acción que pareció agradarle bastante por la encantadora sonrisa que colocó cuando lo tuvo más cerca. –

\- Mis intenciones son honorables. – Respondió, tomando un mechón que recorría su rostro y dejaba oculto parte de su ojo derecho. – Pero creo que has conseguido que me interese por otra más divertida. Yuuri. – Arrastró su nombre mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos por el contorno de su rostro, antes de llegar a su mentón, Yuuri le tomó la mano con decisión, y mordió uno de sus dedos como respuesta. Ya no había necesidad de apariencias. – Tu invitaste la cena, ¿te parece si yo invito el postre?

* * *

Tengo sueño.


	4. IV

**Un delicioso dulce**

* * *

Pudieron pasar minutos como horas desde el trayecto hacia su hogar y Víctor no podría reconocer la diferencia en ese momento, desde la salida del restaurant solo tenía atención hacia una sola persona y en mente un solo objetivo, poseer aquel chico de mirada profunda que le quitaba la respiración con apenas un beso y un suave toque entre su espalda, lo tenía desquiciado, y que estuviese constantemente tocando su muslo mientras conducía hacia su hogar no ayudó en absoluto a calmar su ansia contenida. Yuuri era un tramposo, ese rostro angelical guardaba un zorro capaz de provocar un tornado de libido en su interior y mantener la más dulce de sus sonrisas. Con tan solo un toque se había obsesionado por su piel, por sus besos y su sabor adictivo que aumentaba su necesidad de poseerlo inmediatamente, en el auto, en los pasillos, donde fuese, pero una parte de su cabeza funcionaba lo suficiente para saber que debían llegar hasta su hogar, suponía que la sonrisa socarrona que Yuuri le entregaba cada vez que se acercaba en otra ronda de su boca era por ver como perdía el control de sus impulsos solo por un movimiento sencillo. Sus manos se encontraban ocupadas tomando en posesión cualquier minúsculo rastro de piel que pudiese tocar entre las ropas que llevaba mientras hacia lo posible de encontrar la llave adecuada con una de sus manos para ingresar a su departamento, no le importaba si alguno de sus vecinos lo encontraran in fraganti con un chico que parecía devorarlo con la misma ansia que él, no podía estar lejos de su tacto.

Cuando por fin consiguió encontrar la llave, tomó a Yuuri por sus caderas e ingreso rápidamente con las piernas de ese chico entre su cuerpo mientras escuchaba una dulce carcajada por su actual desenfreno, cerrando la puerta de una fuerte patada. Makkachin no se encontraba por ningún lado, suponía, en algún lugar de su mente donde quizás existía algo de cordura, estaría durmiendo en la habitación de limpieza donde el ambiente era más cálido. Entró casi desesperado a su dormitorio tirando a Yuuri hacia a la cama para dejarlo debajo de su cuerpo, se separó de este para subir mientras avanzaba hacia él como un cazador en ansia de atrapar a una presa. Para saborearla, para devorarla, por atreverse a provocarlo en una necesidad que rozaba lo doloroso, Yuuri lo observó por unos segundos para usar su rodilla y rozar su entrepierna en un vaivén suave y seductor, lo miró con sorna.

\- No te lo tomes a mal. – Dijo, mientras Víctor se acerca a su boca con intenciones de besarlo nuevamente. – Pero fuiste bastante fácil. ¿Tanto te caliento?

\- No tienes idea.

No le importaba si había sido un insulto oculto en sus palabras, necesitaba sentirlo entre su piel hasta el último minuto. Atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras pasaba sus manos entre las ropas de su torso, generando un breve escalofrío en su cuerpo que sintió como una pequeña victoria, dijese lo que fuese, Yuuri estaba tan caliente como él, no le había sido indiferente en absoluto, lo deseaba tanto como él. Lo besó con furia, sentía sus dientes, su lengua luchando en conjunto con la suya con intención de mantener el control del gesto. Sentía su estado entre la tela de sus pantalones y sintió humedecerse levemente por el rose indirecto entre sus miembros, gimió por la expectativa. Cuando se separaron, Yuuri tomó su jersey y lo levantó rápidamente en conjunto con el resto de su ropa, mientras Víctor lo imitaba con la suya, agradeciendo que solo llevase una holgada camisa de seda. Las ropas quedaron olvidadas en algún lugar de la habitación mientras ambos amantes ahora pasaban sus manos en la piel ajena con más facilidad, admirando el contorno de sus músculos y el delicioso rose entre sus pieles mientras comenzaban a bajar sus pantalones con una lentitud casi dolorosa. Pero ambos disfrutaban el juego de seducción y observar como el otro caía ante sus acciones. Era una lucha constante de poder y placer provocado.

Yuuri en un momento cambio los papeles y se recostó encima de Víctor, comenzó a descender por su cuello con un dulce camino de besos, diferentes al resto, con más tranquilidad, con más dedicación. Víctor por su parte no pudo evitar suspirar por lo bien que se sentía, era como si el chico conociese cualquier punto erógeno entre su pecho para hacerlo sentir en el paraíso y con la ilusión de sentirse amado. Por lo que pensó que tal vez Yuuri si tenía más experiencia de la que él había pensado. Cuando levantó la vista, pudo observar como Yuuri disfrutaba jugar en el contorno de su estómago, que dividía en ese momento la silueta de lo que habían sido trabajados abdominales, y que actualmente solo quedaba la huella de lo que existió. Aunque a Yuuri no pareció importarle, lo admiraba como si fuese lo más atractivo que había visto en mucho tiempo, y eso le generó a Víctor cierta satisfacción. Cuando cruzaron sus miradas, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda cuando este le entregó una sonrisa maliciosa, por un segundo, pensó que se trataba de alguien de otro mundo, una mirada llena de secretos, movimientos suaves como los de íncubo. Antes de que pudiese pensar más allá, Yuuri le bajo los bóxer con los dientes, rosando el contorno de su pene erecto con sus labios, el chico se dio cuenta, y con malicia sopló el contorno de su miembro, haciéndolo temblar, llevándolo a la locura de la excitación.

\- Yuuri, por favor…

Le estaba rogando, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por inercia y Yuuri comenzó a ascender desde sus testículos hacia su glande con una lentitud lacerante. Cuando besó la punta, comenzó a ejecutar un lento vaivén con su boca y su lengua, Víctor ya no podía con el placer, su voz sonaba grosera, vulgar, sentía desfallecer solo con los labios de ese chico, en algún momento lo había tomado con sus cabellos y permitió que Yuuri manejara el ritmo que le viniese en gana. Cuando ya estaba en su límite, lo sacó entre sus piernas y se acomodó encima de él.

\- Rápido.

\- ¿Estás- – Antes de que pudiese protestar, Yuuri tomó su cuello y le dio un beso con fuerza, con desesperación y brutalidad, haciéndole daño los labios con sus dientes. –

\- Hazlo.

No lo cuestionó, Víctor no había tenido mucha experiencia con parejas de su mismo sexo, pero la excitación del momento no permitía pensar en las consecuencias. Entró con delicadeza, sin querer dañarlo innecesariamente, Yuuri a su vez comenzó a mover sus caderas para acomodarse e ingresar lo más rápido posible, Víctor suspiró por su impaciencia, ambos lo necesitaban desesperadamente.

Iniciaron un lento vaivén luego de unos momentos, para Víctor, Yuuri era el hombre más exquisito que había probado alguna vez en su vida, nada se le comparaba la sensación de sentirse en su interior. Tan acogedor, tan húmedo por su hombría, podía sentir como su cuerpo lo recibía con gusto y deseo, como si hubiese estado hecho para él.

En cambio Yuuri, se sentía desfallecer, su miembro no era necesariamente ancho, pero su largo recompensaba cualquier falencia, ni hablar con la fuerza con que lo penetraba, era poderoso, era violento, tal como le gustaba. Se había arrepentido un poco cuando abarcaron a su departamento, percibía a Víctor como un hombre demasiado acostumbrado a tener lo que deseaba, por lo que suponía que no haría nada más que en favor de su propio placer. Pero cuando fue tocado por sus suaves y lustrosas manos, en conjunto con sus besos y esa mirada de necesidad imperiosa por su cuerpo, le había gustado más de lo que querría aceptar.

El constante choque entre sus cuerpos había aumentado en conjunto con un cambio de postura, ahora Yuuri estaba siendo penetrado lateralmente, aquella posición le daba mayor acceso a Víctor para llegar hacia su próstata, ocasionando que Yuuri gimiese con ímpetu, con la necesidad de culminar lo más rápido posible. Comenzó a masturbarlo cuando también sentía que su placer había llegado al máximo. Pronto, la habitación se había llenado de sonidos vulgares indicando la cercanía y posterior cúspide de placer que ambos se habían entregado.

Estaban cansados, sudorosos, con mucho dolor en su cuerpo, cayeron con letargo hacia la cama mientras sus respiraciones hacían lo posible por volver a la normalidad. Había sido increíble para ambos, como habían compatibilizado tan pronto, como se habían sentido completos en tan poco tiempo. Definitivamente habían hecho bien en llevarse por sus instintos más carnales.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos, Yuuri se levantó de la cama en vista de Víctor, quien seguía sus pasos con curiosidad, el chico a pesar de que sabía que se sentía tan cansado como él, no parecía tener problemas en caminar apropiadamente, otra de las cosas que anotó de Yuuri mentalmente, es que poseía una increíble resistencia.

\- Necesito usar el baño. ¿Dónde está? – Consulto con una voz rasposa, producto de los gemidos incesantes. Víctor se recostó y le señalo la esquina inferior de su habitación, que daba acceso a una puerta que parecía más bien un closet, Yuuri lo miro consternado. –

\- Rompí la puerta hace tres semanas y no he tenido tiempo de reponerla por una mejor. – Sin nada que decir, se dirigió hacia allá. Víctor pudo haberlo seguido esperando una segunda ronda, sabía que Yuuri no se apartaría. Pero el cansancio del trabajo en conjunto con el incesante trabajo que había hecho pronto se sintió en sus parpados, y antes de que se diese cuenta. Había caído dormido. – Yuuri…

Tal vez Víctor sabía que al despertar, no vería Yuuri a su lado, dado que no se apresuró en vestirse ni en buscar a Makkachin para su caminata nocturna, lo único que podría dar indicios que ese chico había estado ahí, fueron las toallas húmedas encima del tendedero de su departamento, incluso el collar aún se encontraba dentro de su maleta. Posterior a su encuentro, no había sabido de él por días, pudo ser por el ajetreado trabajo que había tenido y no permitió que pudiese llamarlo para saber de él, o porque no sabía cómo usar el collar de excusa para tener un nuevo encuentro. No necesariamente carnal, Víctor deseaba ver a ese chico y conocer más de él. Tal vez, Yuuri también había sentido esa necesidad, debido a que luego de una semana, lo llamo. Con calma, con su melodiosa voz y habitual tranquilidad.

Salieron al día siguiente de la llamada alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Como un encuentro casual, como una salida entre pares. Víctor y Yuuri se llevaban demasiado bien para que fuese una casualidad. Compartían los mismos gustos, tenían pensamientos acordes.

Tal vez no había sido una mala salida, ni tampoco que hubiesen repetido lo mismo de la semana anterior.

 **...**


	5. V

**Vocación**

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien?

Aquella pregunta lo había sorprendido cuando se percató que fue atrapado por uno de los enfermeros de turno de esa noche. Luego de un procedimiento delicado Víctor se había escabullido hacia la salida cuando ya no fue necesitado, sentado, pensando en silencio mientras observaba como el cielo cambiaba de color anunciado pronto el amanecer del siguiente día. Hace unas horas atrás había sido solicitado para una operación ambulatoria de una niña de doce años, por lo que accedió sin ningún contratiempo. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos comenzaron a surgir complicaciones graves que requirieron que aumentase el tiempo de la cirugía, y por un mínimo error de su parte la había descompensado. Si no hubiese sido por la rapidez de los enfermeros en estabilizar sus signos vitales la habría perdido en cualquier momento.

Él sabía y había sido educado para recomponerse de aquellas situaciones a través de sus años de estudios en la universidad, cuando la labor de un médico a veces no era suficiente o por mínimos errores conllevaba a situaciones de las que no podría solucionar con toda la experiencia del mundo, que eran inevitables. Que sucederían y tenían que estar listos para ese entonces.

Sin embargo, en los pocos años que había comenzado a trabajar como médico, nunca había estado tan cerca de vivir ese momento, ese primer paciente que lo marcaria para siempre. Por lo que necesitaba un minuto tranquilo para recomponerse de esa sensación de angustia que estaba presentando, aun cuando la pequeña ya había sido trasladada para recuperarse, se mantenía la culpa de pensar que pudo haber sido el responsable de una muerte que podía evitarse.

Sabía que al trabajar con niños, esa sensación sería peor, pero no podía evitarlo por muchas advertencias que sus profesores y supervisores le habían dado a lo largo de su práctica, cuando supieron que el corazón de Víctor a pesar de ser individualista, existía fragilidad en el mismo, una fragilidad peligrosa para su trabajo. Se lo habían explicado con todos los tonos posibles, pero le gustaban las familias, y él quería ser el responsable de mantenerlas sanas y felices.

Ese pensamiento se le había venido abajo con tan solo una emergencia de esa noche que parecía ya no existir. Pero su corazón le indicaba que si había sucedido, que había sido real. Con un gesto de su mano, oculto todo eso.

\- Solo necesitaba tomar aire, estoy bien. – El chico de turno había entendido la mentira rápidamente, ya había visto con anterioridad esa misma situación en otros médicos, por lo que no insistió más. –

\- Está bien. La supervisora dice que hiciste un buen trabajo ahí adentro. Reaccionaste rápido. Y para recompensártelo te dará el fin de semana libre.

\- Suena bien. – Respondió algo mas animado, serían tres días de descanso. –

\- Pues has hecho muchas horas extras en estas últimas semanas. Deberías darle más tiempo a tu familia o a tu novia, eso es lo que dijo la Sra. Giavelli. – Víctor rio por la suposición. –

\- Creo que lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias.

Luego de unos minutos, se levantó y se dirigió hacia los casilleros para tomar sus pertenencias y dirigirse hacia su hogar que no había visto en veintiséis horas seguidas. Gracias al servicio que había pagado para su caniche, sabía que había sido alimentado y paseado como correspondía hace poco menos de diez horas, por lo que probablemente se le tiraría encima cuando lo viera llegar. Necesitaba un poco de cariño conocido en ese momento, necesitaba por lo menos, descansar en algo conocido luego de aquella noche, no le importó ir por sobre el límite de velocidad permitido cuando entró por la carretera.

Cuando llegó se encontró con la sorpresa de que había un mensaje en la contestadora enviado por Yuuri. Era la primera vez desde que habían iniciado algo del que no podían nombrar de ninguna forma, que recibía una respuesta de su parte, ya que siempre era él quien frecuentemente iniciaba las conversaciones o las siguientes salidas. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Makkachin tan emocionado por su llegada, solo atinó a tirar sus pertenencias por donde cayeran y abrazarlo con necesidad, luego de unos minutos, comenzó a relajar su cuerpo somnoliento. Fueron esos segundos de relajo en compañía del único amigo que podía contar en ese momento, que todo se le vino encima, y Víctor comenzó a llorar.

Por lo agotado que estaba luego de tantas horas trabajando sin descanso, por el insaciable apetito que tenía en ese momento, por el poco tiempo que le daba a su querido amigo desde que lo había traído a su vida, por esa pequeña niña que casi le arrebata la vida, aun cuando muchos mencionaron antes de que se retirase, que no era culpa suya sobre el percance anterior. ¿Cómo no podía sentirse responsable? Víctor lloraba por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día y los anteriores. Porque apenas tenía tiempo para sí, porque era poco tiempo el que compartía con quienes conocía, porque se había cumplido un año desde que no tocaba ni siquiera el hielo que tanto amaba, había pensado en ese chico adolescente que nada se le interponía en sus decisiones, del que ahora solo quedaban retazos sin forma. Y sobre todo, porque extrañaba indudablemente a Yuuri en ese momento.

Se desahogó por todo lo que podría llorar, hasta caer rendido en el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó con el sonido de un sartén y el olor a arroz recién hecho en conjunto con carne de cerdo frita. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en la cabeza y afirmado sus extremidades mientras dormía. Pero no existía nada de eso, supuso que serían sus músculos contrayéndose por la constante actividad que había tenido en demasiado tiempo sin relajo, en conjunto con una mala postura para descansar. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, no en el suelo del cual había caído rendido. Se levantó con sorpresa. ¿Quién estaba en su cocina?

Pasó por su mente todas las personas quienes le había entregado alguna copia de su llave mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la sala. Sin embargo, la fatiga que tenía en ese momento le hacía muy difícil la simple labor de recordar siquiera una cara conocida. Cuando llegó, no pudo evitar suspirar por la escena tan irreal que se le presentaba. Yuuri se encontraba usando un delantal simple mientras le daba de comer algo de carne cortada a su caniche, quien parecía sumamente cómodo con él al lado. Cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver la más encantadora de sus sonrisas mientras le señalaba su perro.

\- Te llamé varias veces, supuse que estarías ocupado. Cuando pasé por tu departamento no contestó nadie y Makkachin ladraba mucho, así que me preocupé.

\- Entonces no te entregue ninguna copia de mi llave. – El chico negó con la cabeza divertido. –

\- Víctor, con el poco tiempo que usamos para conversar apenas podrías pasarme la llave. – No sabía si había sido la sugestión de sus palabras o de la fatiga en ese momento, pero indudablemente sentía su cara sonrojada y avergonzada. – Siéntate, he preparado katsudon.

\- ¿Katsuki? – Cuestionó intrigado, Yuuri por su parte rio mientras le entregaba un plato de una serie de ingredientes mezclados entre sí, aunque podía aceptar que se veía apetitoso. –

\- No idiota, ese es mi apellido. Katsudon es un plato japonés, y mi favorito además. Pruébalo. Seguramente no has comido durante varias horas. –

\- Muchas gracias. – Se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca, y la sensación de comida casera con un estomago vacío solo consiguió que Víctor volviese a llorar. –

\- ¿Tan malo está? Lo probé varias veces antes de prepararlo. – Cuando Yuuri trató de retirar el plato, Victo lo impidió colocando su brazo en el contorno del mismo. –

\- ¡No! – El nipón estaba abiertamente confundido mientras observaba como él, a pesar de que sus lágrimas aún se encontraban siendo liberadas, se veía indudablemente feliz. Solo por un plato. – Está delicioso, esto no es–

\- No tienes que explicarme nada, sigue comiendo, me serviré.

Seguramente se encontraba ya en el borde del estrés, pensó Yuuri. El trabajo de Víctor se trataba principalmente de soportar largas jornadas sin descanso alguno viendo decenas de personas cada minuto, analizándolas con detalle y precisión, todas diferentes. Podía entender fácilmente que tal vez estaba colapsando tanto física como mentalmente. En el momento que lo encontró tirado en el suelo de su casa, luego que le pidiese al conserje del edificio que necesitaba saber si su amigo se encontraba bien o no, Yuuri había pensado lo peor. Cuando descubrió que no parecía tener nada significativamente peligroso, lo llevó hacia su habitación con un poco de dificultad, mientras pensaba qué sería lo que necesitaba. La respuesta no había sido difícil de descubrir, Víctor siempre mencionaba estar hambriento luego de un turno laboral.

Pudo simplemente dejarlo en su cama y retirarse sin involucrarse más, pero verlo tan vulnerable durmiendo en el suelo, había destrozado su corazón. Él amaba al Víctor simple, algo infantil y comprensivo, que por un momento parecía un adulto ejemplar y por el otro un mocoso caprichoso que necesitaba ser acompañado en sus ocurrencias. El disfrutaba su compañía, disfrutaba su sonrisa y lo bien que lo trataba aun a pesar de encontrarse a veces al borde del colapso por la fatiga, por eso y muchas razones más, simplemente no pudo irse por donde había llegado, tal vez había caído más profundo de lo que imaginaba con ese hombre, sin embargo, mientras terminaba su plato y observaba como esa dulce sonrisa se encontraba presente en su rostro, pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo.

Además, ¿esa no había sido la idea por lo cual había ido a visitarlo en primer lugar?

\- Sabes… Cuando escuché el sonido de la cocina, supuse que sería alguien como Mila o Georgi que me había encontrado en el suelo… Jamás había imaginado que se trataba de ti. – Yuuri levantó la mirada confundido, pensando que tal vez había sobrepasado la línea permitida. –

\- No fue mi intención meterme a tu casa…

\- No me refiero a eso, la verdad, lo agradezco. –Tomó su mano como un íntimo gesto, testeando la suave piel de su palma. – Agradezco que hayas sido tú quien vino a rescatarme. – Para corresponder su gesto, Yuuri tomó su mano para tomarla y darle un breve beso en sus dedos, con dulzura. –

\- Termina tu plato, bello durmiente.

El trascurso de la tarde se desarrolló con tranquilidad en la sala principal. A veces veían alguna película, o hablaban de lo que habían hecho en el transcurso de la semana. A diferencia de sus salidas, el ambiente se presentaba de una manera mucho más íntima y cómoda para ellos. Como si fuesen amantes por un largo tiempo, cuando solo habían pasado un par de meses desde que se habían conocido. Sin embargo, tanto para Víctor como para Yuuri, esa compatibilidad se había creado desde la primera vez que habían entablado una conversación aquella tarde, no solo como amigos, sino que cuando llegaban a la cama, entre jadeos y sensaciones, podían notar como encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas, como si hubiesen estado destinados a conocerse.

\- Víctor… ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha sucedido en tu trabajo? – Aquellas palabras tomaron levemente desprevenido al ruso, quien se había concentrado en la escena que observaban. –

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues… Parece que estuvieses más distraído que de costumbre. Además, nunca te había visto tan fatigado. – Víctor se revolvió en el sillón, algo incómodo. No es como si no quisiese hablar del tema, sino que no sabía cómo explicar cómo se sentía sobre una situación así. – ¿O es algo más personal? Siento si estoy siendo entrometido.

\- No. Es solo que… Tuve un problema en el turno de esta noche. – Yuuri se devolvió hacia el para demostrar su absoluta atención, mientras que Víctor, ante ese gesto, solo atinó a abrazarlo para apoyar su cabeza contra su regazo, necesitaba cariño, necesitaba apoyarse en él. Agradeció que Yuuri le correspondió el gesto acariciando su cabeza. – Tuve una operación con una niña pequeña, y en medio de un error…. Yo… Casi la pierdo. – Se abrazó hacia su regazo, evitando los recuerdos de una noche que parecía tan lejana en ese momento, pero que aún mantenía el temor en su corazón, más por el suceso, por el mismo. – Ella salió bien pero… Temí mucho que llegase a suceder, con una niña tan pequeña, yo… Sé que en algún momento perderé pacientes, ya lo he visto, pero se sentía tan diferente a como nos lo habían contado.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – Preguntó, con dulzura. –

\- Más agobiante, definitivamente mucho más doloroso. Pensar que alguien pudiese morir por mi culpa. Yo… No sé si sea capaz de afrontarlo. ¡Era una niña pequeña! – Se aferró con más necesidad al pecho del chico, él no dijo nada. – Yo… Creo que no me hubiese afectado si fuese un hombre mayor, alguien que ya hubiese hecho una vida, pero… Si llegase a perder un niño…

\- Víctor, es normal que te afecte si fue lo más cercano que has estado de esa situación. Lo dices como si fuese malo sentirse angustiado por lo que viviste.

\- No debería afectarme tanto.

\- ¡Claro que puede afectarte! Por dios trabajas con gente, con humanos como tú y yo. Tendrás que pasar por eso un millón de veces más, pero no quiere decir que no puedes sentir dolor por eso. No te vuelvas como esos médicos. Por favor. Si llegase a dejar de afectarte la muerte de una persona, creo que estarías más cerca de la muerte que ellos. – A pesar de todas las emociones conflictivas en su corazón, Víctor rio por su comentario, colocando su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, para oler su exquisita fragancia, para recomponerse de todo eso, al menos por unos momentos. –

\- Eres un encanto. – Pudo escuchar un bufido de su parte, mas no lo alejó de su cuerpo. – De verdad siento que has cavado tan hondo en mi vida que no sé qué haría sin ti.

\- Pues no dormir en el suelo es una de ellas. – Rieron brevemente, Víctor se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos, con aprecio por su compañía y sus palabras. –

\- Quiero que entres más profundo a mi vida Yuuri.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Los colores se habían subido a su rostro por la mención de sus palabras. – P-Pues estoy en tu casa, ¿no es eso ya suficiente intrusión de mi parte?

\- No… No de esa forma… – Mientras lo observaba, lo empujó con la suficiente sutileza para dejarlo recostado en el sillón, lo observaba desde arriba algo nervioso y cohibido, sin embargo no se retractaría de lo que había pensado hace ya varios días atrás. – Yuuri.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? – Había ensayado por varios días esa única frase en frente de su espejo, con todos los tonos posibles, en todos los contextos. Luego de una cita, una caminata por el parque o al terminar una ronda de sexo. Pero aquella situación no la había visto en sus planes, por lo que estaba algo inseguro de lo que podría responder Yuuri. Se sentía como un adolescente nuevamente. Tal vez el mismo pensamiento había llegado a la mente de Yuuri, dado que luego de decirlo, ambos se rieron nerviosos. –

\- ¿Tienes quince años?

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – Consultó, acercándose a sus labios lentamente. El rostro de Yuuri cambio ante uno más serio, uno que le recordaba a la personificación más pura del eros mismo. –

\- Sí.

.

* * *

 _No está arreglado... Pero me importa poco en este punto._

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los views, el cierre de semestre me deja con muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero aqui les traigo algo mas largo y meloso, el siguiente les daré mas porno para que no mueran de diabetes. Nos vemos~_


	6. VI

**Pasado**

* * *

\- Minako-sensei te he repetido varias veces que estoy bien.

\- ¡No me contestes de ese modo! – Había escuchado desde el otro lado de su celular con una fuerza propia de la mujer con la que lidiaba con su mal humor, con algo de suerte no lo había dejado caer cuando el grito retumbó con fuerza en sus oídos. – ¿Por qué no te has comunicado en más de un mes? Eres un insensato Yuuri. ¿Qué es más importante que comunicarte conmigo y tu familia durante todo este tiempo? ¿Estás en drogas? ¿Es eso?

\- N-no, es solo… – Pensó momentáneamente lo que le respondería. Sin embargo, desecho rápidamente alguna mentira que pudiese inventar en tan poco tiempo, ella lo descubriría, siempre lo hacía. – He empezado…. Un noviazgo.

\- Que…

\- Se los iba a decir en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, es solo–

\- ¡Felicidades Yuuri! – Esta vez había sido dicho con una felicidad inminente. Aturdiendo un poco sus sentidos por la abismal facilidad con la que su antigua profesora de baile podía pasar de una emoción a otra sin mayores problemas. – ¿Cómo es? ¿Es bonita? ¿Es americana? No me digas que es–

\- Es amigo de un antiguo colega, lo conocí… En el hogar de él.

\- Es… ¿Es un chico actor?

\- … No. – Respondió tímidamente, esperando la respuesta que no había estado preparado para escuchar. – Es médico, por lo que suelo aprovechar el poco tiempo que paso junto a él, es por eso que no había recordado comunicarme con ustedes. Lo siento.

\- Pues supongo que está bien, digo… ¿Por algo están juntos no? ¿Te trata bien?

\- Sí, es una buena persona. – Respondió con honestidad. –

\- Me alegra escucharlo, Yuuri. De verdad, felicidades.

\- Gracias Minako-sensei. – Había sonado más aliviado de lo que le gustaría. Por lo que su antigua profesora suspiró con resignación. –

\- Mientras no sea parte del otro mundo supongo que está bien.

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Tiene un auto caro?

\- ¿Eh? – Repentinamente se sintió confundido. –

\- Qué envidia Yuuri, debe ser un hombre totalmente forrado siendo médico.

\- Inició hace poco tiempo. – Respondió con algo de humor en las palabras de su profesora. – La verdad no salgo con él por su trabajo, salgo con él a pesar de este. – Esta vez había sido turno de Minako reír ante las palabras del chico del que había estado preocupada durante varias semanas. No era propio de Yuuri no comunicarse por un periodo tan largo de tiempo, por lo que había asumido que tenía que tener una buena razón para ello. Sin embargo, jamás había pensado que se había decidido a iniciar una relación a pocos meses de vivir en California. El chico debía ser bastante insistente para haber llegado hasta lo profundo de su corazón, pensó. De repente, un tema importante había llegado a su memoria junto con una preocupación por la respuesta. –

\- ¿Se lo has dicho? – Inquirió. –

\- No, ha pasado poco tiempo… – Respondió ya no tan seguro de lo que decía. – Quiero decir, tengo que esperar el momento adecuado. ¿No?

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón. Pero sabes que no es bueno ocultar esas cosas, puede que se termine enterando de otra forma.

\- Lo sé. – Antes de seguir, una voz femenina se escuchó desde el lado de Minako anunciando algo que no llegó a escuchar. –

\- Yuuri, me tengo que ir, te llamaré en la noche, ¿ok? Trata de por lo menos llamar a tu hermana esta semana, puede que no lo digan, pero tu familia se preocupa mucho por ti.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Y piensa en lo que te dije. No es bueno que una relación existan ese tipo de secretos. Adiós.

Posterior a ese consejo, colgó. Sinceramente Yuuri no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que despertó aquella mañana de invierno mientras hablaba con su profesora. No es como si no pensase en su familia desde que había comenzado a residir en ese lugar. Pero la búsqueda de un nuevo rubro junto con su repentino nuevo noviazgo con Víctor no le había dado mucho tiempo para eso. Minako se lo había cobrado con creces, pues se percató que había estado al menos unas dos horas al teléfono calmado la molestia de su profesora. Era normal que se preocupase de todas formas, era casi como su segunda madre, y él había sido sumamente ingrato con no dejarle por lo menos un simple hola en un mensaje.

Mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la habitación vio que Víctor aún se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, lo miró desde un costado de esta mientras hacia lo posible con no despertarlo, pasando su manos por sus mechones tan blancos como la nieve, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya no le importaba perder el tiempo a pesar de las tareas pendientes que pasaban por su cabeza, se sentía realmente dichoso en mantener aquellos minutos al lado de Víctor Nikiforov. Podía apreciar como sus pestañas, abundantes y casi transparentes, se movían ocasionalmente del cual seguramente era a causa del sueño que vivía en ese momento. Su rostro se encontraba en una calma que lo único que conseguía era hacer más atractivo sus perfectos rasgos de procedencia rusa.

Sin embargo, Yuuri lo que más amaba de su rostro era su sonrisa ligera, aquella que dirigía cuando disfrutaba su compañía, la que aparecía cada vez que probaba un nuevo platillo. O cuando relataba alguna anécdota que parecía recordar con el mismo cariño a pesar del tiempo. Todo lo que Víctor era se caracterizaba con esa dulce sonrisa de corazón, y la amaba incondicionalmente.

¿La amaba? Realmente su aprecio por ese hombre había crecido involuntariamente para pensar en estar cerca del amor profundo. Puede que durante la conversación Minako también lo hubiese percibido, por lo que no había hecho mayores preguntas frente al hombre que actualmente compartía una reciente relación.

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que se consolidaron como pareja, a pesar de aun encontrarse con serias dudas con respecto a su respuesta, no se arrepentía en absoluto de aceptarlo, aunque no se sentía ciertamente seguro sobre ello. Necesitaba más tiempo, para acostumbrarse a su cercanía, acostumbrarse a lo que sentía, había pasado demasiado tiempo para él desde la última vez que le había entregado su corazón hacia alguien, y a pesar de las prisas con lo que su relación con él se había formado, necesitaba avanzar a paso lento desde entonces, tiempo del cual Víctor parecía haberlo aceptado, dado que en ningún momento le había preguntado sobre cuando conocería a las personas con las que se relacionaba. Y agradecía enormemente la libertad que le entregaba.

Yuuri ya había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida con respecto a su corazón, necesitaba hacerlo bien con Víctor, por un hombre del que a pesar de haber dudado inicialmente sobre sus intenciones cuando se conocieron, sabía que era un buen hombre, uno que veía más allá en Yuuri que un rápido encuentro, y amaba demasiado como Víctor lo admiraba, con dulzura, con interés. Como si fuese alguien interesante.

No quería destruir eso por sus impulsos o malas decisiones.

Pronto el frio invernal comenzó a calar en su piel y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, Víctor a su lado se había quejado levemente por la pérdida de calor que le entregaba su cuerpo, pensó en despertarlo para que desayunasen juntos, pero prefirió dejarlo descansar por el momento, el turno del que había llegado la tarde anterior había sido agotador para él y no quería molestar su merecido descanso.

Se dirigió a su cocina y realizar un café simple para despertar de su somnolencia que había ocasionado descansar unos momentos, mientras organizaba mentalmente los víveres que necesitaba para la siguiente semana. Se sentía extraño para Yuuri realizar sus quehaceres aun con un hombre durmiendo en su propia cama, pero de alguna manera le reconfortaba. Víctor había sido realmente insistente en la idea de conocer su departamento, y a pesar de no sentirse realmente avergonzado de su hogar, le había sido un tanto apresurado invitarlo al cumplir apenas el mes juntos. Bufó levemente frustrado por el recuerdo de perder por los ojos de cachorro de Víctor la noche pasada. Necesitaba avanzar a paso lento sobre su relación, pero Víctor daba saltos sin pensarlo. Esperaba, profundamente, recordando las palabras que Minako había profesado hace pocos minutos atrás, que lo más importante que Víctor necesitaba saber en algún momento no generara que esos saltos desaparecieran como su amor por él.

O peor aún, que lo odiase.

* * *

\- Yuuri… - Víctor había sido despertado por el sol calándose entre las cortinas de su habitación. Sintiendo inmediatamente la falta de calor de la persona que debería estar a su lado descansando. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo observarlo atender su celular mientras le daba la espalda al lado de la cama, con una bandeja que mantenía un desayuno simple y ligero. Yuuri, cuando lo escuchó gimotear, desvió su mirada hacia su rostro y le entregó una de las sonrisas más inocentes que Víctor podría apreciar. –

\- Buenas tardes.

\- ¿Tardes? – Pregunto confundido. –

\- Son las dos de la tarde, prácticamente hibernaste. – Respondió con una risa contenida en su rostro. –

\- Diablos, ¿tienes que dirigirte al trabajo? – Preguntó mientras observaba mensajes que venían en su pantalla. – Siento mucho por quedarme durmiendo tantas horas.

\- No te preocupes, me avisaron hace unos minutos que mis clases han sido pospuestas para el día siguiente por una fuga de agua en el sector. Así que no necesito hacer nada por hoy.

\- Ya veo, aun no comprendo por qué dejaste el rubro de actuación para dedicarte profesor de ballet. – Cuestionó, mientras tomaba un sándwich aún caliente. –

\- ¿Por qué extraño? – Inquirió. – La gente suele cambiar sus trabajos cuando dejan de sentirse a gusto.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué dejaste de sentirte a gusto como actor? – Preguntó con real curiosidad, habían cosas que aún eran muy difícil de conocer en Yuuri, por lo que trataba de tocar ciertos temas con algo de delicadeza. Sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte cuando Yuuri se levantó tomando el celular nuevamente, algo molesto. –

\- Son cosas que ya pasaron. Iré a comprar pizza para el almuerzo, no quiero cocinar hoy.

\- Agh. Está bien. – Yuuri había dado por cerrado el tema, ya no tenía como seguir. – Dame unos minutos para vestirme.

\- Está bien, iré yo. – Posterior a ello, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin darle a Víctor tiempo para responder. –

\- Que te vaya bien…

Se vistió con calma mientras pensaba que había dicho mal para que Yuuri actuase de tal modo. A pesar de que llevaban poco tiempo juntos, él era un chico que difícilmente podía expresar sucesos de su pasado o cosas que le gustasen de manera directa. Por lo general, Víctor se los sacaba a punta de escopeta, aun cuando sabía que era un chico algo reservado, a veces esa situación le agotaba. Cuando pensó en lo que sabía de Yuuri fuera de las cosas que le había dicho, rápidamente el rostro de Chris paso por su cabeza, y su respuesta ya era bastante clara, ordenó las sabanas con rapidez y se dirigió a la sala para realizar una llamada. Para su suerte, Chris le había respondido en menos de tres tonos.

\- ¡Víctor! Hace mucho no sabía de ti. – Respondió con su singular susurro, suponía que como él, había despertado hace pocos minutos. –

\- Hola Chris, siento no llamarte antes. He estado un poco… Ocupado.

\- Está bien, ¿quieres que nos veamos? Aun es un poco temprano…

\- Ehhh, la verdad. Me gustaría pedirte un favor. Chris, ¿tienes algo del trabajo de Yuuri?

\- … Qué. – Aquello pareció no solo confundir a Chris, sino que levemente, parecía un tanto molesto. –Víctor qué carajos –

\- Escúchame, yo…. Hace unas semanas atrás comencé una relación con él. – Como no escuchó respuesta alguna detrás de la llamada, siguió. – Congeniamos bastante, pero es un tanto reservado a la hora de hablar más sobre él, así que me preguntaba, si ya que no me va a decir esas cosas, podría buscar más por mí mismo.

\- Víctor tú –

\- Entiendo que pueda estar amenazando su confianza, pero entiéndeme con que esto es un poco agotador. No me dice casi nada. Esto solo seria para tener algo de ventaja con respecto a su vida, por favor Chris, ayúdame… – Oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, pensando que Chris tal vez estaría analizando su petición, luego de unos segundos, habló. –

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre él?

\- Pues… Que vive en Estados Unidos desde que comenzó la universidad, tiene una familia en una isla en Japón, le gusta el katsu... Katsuki?

\- Katsudon.

\- Baila desde que es bastante pequeño y no le gustan los alimentos dulces… Hoy solo me enteré que había dejado su trabajo como actor porque ya no gustaba de él.

\- Mira Víctor, Yuuri tiene razones para no hablar de sus cosas, deberías respetarlo.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió con franqueza, sintiéndose repentinamente regañado. –

\- Pero francamente, tú eres mi amigo…. Y me hace mal pensar que no sabes eso.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Respondió confundido. –

\- Te mandaré un link, ante cualquier cosa, tú no hablaste conmigo, lo encontraste por casualidad. No quiero tratar con él enfurecido. Pareciese que lo poseyese el diablo. – Posterior a ello, colgó. –

\- ¿Chris?

Luego de unos minutos a su llamada, efectivamente Chris le había mandado un link por mensaje. Confundido a lo que podría tratarse y con algo de ansia por encontrarse a Yuuri en un papel por primera vez. Lo abrió.

Inicialmente, se trataba de una habitación completamente blanca, no parecía que hubiese personas en ningún lugar. Luego de unos momentos, se enfocó un sillón encontrándose a un Yuuri algo tímido y cabizbajo y dos hombres de aparente nacionalidad italiana, casi el doble de lo que era su pareja en ese tiempo. La grabación parecía ser de hace un par de años, puesto que Yuuri tenía un rostro mucho más jovial al que poseía actualmente. Por unos segundos, creyó pensar que esos hombres lo miraron con lujuria encarnada, mientras su postura se apreciaba relajaba, casi recostados en el amplio sillón. Luego de decir sus nombres, de lo que Víctor no tomó mucha atención, Yuuri habló.

\- M-Me llamó Yuuri, tengo veintiún años y estudio en la universidad. – La imagen que entregaba era la de un chico angelical, casi inocente, en contraste con sus movimientos un tanto atrevidos al acercarse casualmente a uno de los sujetos que probablemente rondaban su misma edad en aquel entonces. Había algo en él, en su querido Yuuri, que parecía carnal, casi provocativo y malicioso. –

\- ¿Desde cuándo empezaste? – Se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de la cámara. –

\- Diez y nueve, ¿tal vez diez y ocho?

\- ¿No fue un poco precoz? – Preguntó uno de los hombres a su lado. La respuesta de Yuuri fue morderse los dedos en una insinuación mientras se reía seductoramente, que dejó sin respiración a Víctor. –

\- Puedo ser muchas cosas.

\- ¿Por qué no empiezas y le demuestras a los chicos lo que es capaz de hacer el ángel de hielo? –

Víctor pudo haber pensado mil y un posibilidades de lo que podría venir posterior a esa escena y dejarla en ese momento, con la venda en sus ojos pensando que su querido Yuuri era un chico tan dulce como lo recordaba. Sin embargo, la realidad era esa, la de su amante, su pareja años más joven, acariciando con la más descarada de las miradas la entrepierna de ambos hombres, con habilidad comenzó a realizar una felación en ambos. Sin quitar aquella mirada que ya había conocido tantas veces antes, como anoche, como la vez que se conocieron. Esa mirada de inocente carnalidad ahora dirigida a personas desconocidas. Yuuri no era un novato, demostraba experiencia, bien él lo había mencionado que había comenzado desde los diez y ocho. Víctor no pudo apartar la mirada de cómo lo tocaban, como se dejaba poseer, como se movía en dirección de ambos para que tuviesen una mejor escena de toda su dulce piel. La que él había probado, la que en ese entonces estaba siendo probada por esos sujetos.

Víctor había tenido su respuesta ante lo que buscaba, la razón por la que Yuuri no hablaba de sí mismo en el pasado, el por qué había callado con molestia aquellos recuerdos.

Su Yuuri, había sido probado por muchos hombres, ese había sido su trabajo. Y cuando la cámara mostró su rostro desbordante de felicidad cuando uno de los hombres lo empujó boca abajo para que le realizase una felación mientras el otro lo penetraba con bestialidad, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando.

Él sabía que su inocencia ocultaba un hombre hambriento de lujuria, verlo en otro plano le generaba emociones completamente distintas a lo que esperaba. Cuando escuchó una caja caer detrás de su espalda, supo que había sido atrapado descubriendo su más guardado secreto. Yuuri, su Yuuri, envuelto de placer en ese video, se encontraba detrás de él con una mueca de horror y vergüenza.

\- Víctor…

* * *

Estoy un poco (muy) aburrida de seguir este fic, creo que lo voy a terminar pronto.~ Para quienes aun lo siguen muchas gracias, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	7. VII

**Amor**

* * *

Víctor pudo sentir un sin número de emociones de distinta naturaleza cuando se enteró que su querido Yuuri había sido parte de tales rodaje de entretenimiento, ese chico del cual había iniciado una hermosa relación en tan poco tiempo que apenas podía contener el constante cosquilleo que nacía en su estómago cuando sonreía para él, que cuando se llenaba la boca para comer y aun así parecía ser la persona más hermosa quien había podido conocer en toda su corta vida, quien pensaba que tal vez, no había recibido tanto amor como era necesario, dado que sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas cuando Víctor profesaba su amor incondicionalmente, había sido capaz de integrarse en una área que en su vida había pensado en la posibilidad de que eso sucediese. Sin embargo, no le fue difícil comprender una serie de situaciones que anteriormente lo habían dejado totalmente sin respuesta, incluyendo la relación que mantenía con Chris, ahora parecía todo lo suficientemente claro. Una sensación extraña comenzó a formarse en el interior de la boca de su estómago, lo que relacionó directamente con acidez estomacal, un hecho casi imposible de todas formas, dado que no había ingerido nada que le generase una alteración en su sistema.

Eran emociones, cavando de lleno en su interior como animales insistiendo salir a la superficie, garras parecían dañar sus paredes con el único alivio de ser liberadas. Y la mirada llena de pánico de su amante lo único que conseguía era que aquellas emociones vibraran de ansiedad, buscando desesperadamente la manera de liberarse del tormento que esos ojos solo alimentaban cada vez más y más. Pero, ¿Qué eran realmente?

¿Podía sentir rabia por la situación? No estaba realmente enfurecido para definirlo como tal.

¿Era decepción? Yuuri seguía siendo el mismo después de todo, Víctor tal vez se había decepcionado levemente, mas no era suficiente para que fuese el alimento de su dolor.

¿Tal vez era tristeza? ¿Angustia? Dio un par de respiros que solo consiguió que se rompiese el contacto visual con el chico temeroso.

Ese chico, que estaba en medio del salón con la caja de lo que quedaba de una pizza familiar, pasmado por el actual conocimiento de su secreto. Parecía temblar, que arrancaría en cualquier momento, pero lo que más le dolió ver a Víctor, fue esa mirada de absoluta culpabilidad por saber que ya conocía su antigua profesión.

Era culpa hacia sí mismo.

\- Víctor… – Trató de articular alguna palabra, algo que pudiese arreglar aquella situación. Sin embargo, de su boca no salía más que palabras vacías sin siquiera completarse, balbuceos inconsistentes. Yuuri estaba en shock, quería arrancar tanto como sus piernas lo permitieran. Pero había descartado la idea cuando se dio cuenta que sería inútil. Estaba en su departamento, Víctor solo tendría que esperar y esta situación lo único que conseguiría seria retrasarla hacia el inevitable confrontamiento. Bajó las manos y su semblante, rígido, observó el suelo por varios segundos, sin saber cómo actuar, sin saber que palabras podían ser adecuadas para aquella situación. Pero nada llegaba. Estaba furioso tanto con el mismo por ocultar ese hecho, y con Víctor por descubrirlo con tanta facilidad. – Cómo…. – Susurró, con apenas un esfuerzo. –

\- … Fue Chris. – Se sinceró, no estaba en Víctor mentir. Al pasar unos segundos, pudo apreciar como el semblante del chico pasó de una inexpresividad propia a una ira desbordante. –

\- ¡Grandísimo hijo de puta! –Profesó sin ningún ánimo de contener sus palabras ante oídos ajenos, golpeo el suelo con furia mientras se colocaba de cuclillas, derrotado, traicionado por una persona que jamás se lo había esperado. – ¿Qué gana el con esto? Jamás le ha gustado entrometerse en vidas ajenas, ¿y ahora viene y hace esto? ¿Qué fue lo que le hice? – Poco a poco comenzó a encorvarse a sí mismo hasta que Víctor ya no podía entender lo que decía, se estaba cerrando a sí mismo. Y él no era bueno para controlar a los demás al momento de llorar. No sabía qué hacer en un momento así. Ni con Yuuri ni consigo mismo. – Voy a matarlo, no tenía por qué… Lo mataré, le destrozaré la cara… No puede ser posible…

\- Yuuri. Ya basta. – Ante sus palabras demandantes, detuvo sus espasmos por unos segundos. – Chris no tiene nada que ver en eso. Si hubieses sido sincero desde el principio… Esto…. Nosotros… – Poco a poco sus palabras comenzaron a perder peso, se había quedado sin nada nuevamente. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si habría sabido desde el inicio, que Yuuri era un actor porno? Un chico que se acuesta con otros por trabajo, además de ser grabado, ser usado a placer de quien lo observe. Mas ese chico jamás levantó la mirada. –

\- ''Nosotros'' no hubiese existido Víctor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Siempre es así… Siempre era así… – Susurró más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado. Víctor puso atención, acercándose poco a poco a esa coraza inamovible. – Era todo tan difícil, nadie me tomaba en serio, nadie se daba el tiempo de conocerme por trabajar en eso, no tienes idea de cuantas veces tuve que aparentar ser el ''amigo'' de los bastardos que decían amarme…. – Suspiró, aguantando las posibles lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. – Yo solo quería ser feliz, pero nadie quería arriesgarse conmigo… ¿Cómo te lo hubiese dicho? Si cuando me lo pediste estabas con una mirada llena de ilusión, yo solo quería creer que esa ilusión también podía tenerla yo…. Que podía ser feliz.

\- Yuuri… - Víctor no daba crédito a sus palabras, parecía devastado, atormentado por un pasado del cual él jamás previno que sería así. Ahora se sentía arrepentido de tener ese pequeño conocimiento que solo parecía dañar a Yuuri. –

\- Además el trabajo, las horas de ejercicio, el tiempo de rodaje, las horas de ayuno, era todo muy agotador. Era ingenuo Víctor, era un chico muy ingenuo. – Se sinceró con dolor en sus palabras, Víctor se sintió rápidamente culpable por lo que estaba escuchando, había sido una situación difícil de recordar para Yuuri y él lo había ocasionado. – Lo peor de todo…. Es que no sabía cómo dejarlo, hice lo posible para conseguirlo… ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es trabajar con niños solo por haber trabajado en eso? Tuve demasiada suerte… - Respondió, levantando al fin la mirada. Cruzándola con los cristalizados ojos de Víctor. –

\- Yuuri…

\- Soy un asco total, Víctor. – Dejó caer los brazos y solo en ese momento Víctor pudo ver su que aquella coraza se había caído, dejándolo totalmente derrotado y herido, lleno de lágrimas que caían como una lluvia de invierno. – Lo peor de todo… ¡Es que no me arrepiento de nada de eso! – Volvió a llorar, por fin desbordado, sacando el dolor gatillante por el que había ahogado durante tanto tiempo. Víctor a su vez, se acercó para abrazarlo con dulzura, con el amor propio del que había nutrido apenas lo había visto pasear por primera vez. –

\- No me odies Víctor. – Dijo, aferrándose a su hombro con fuerza. – Por favor…

\- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? – Respondió con dulzura, mientras permitía que se desahogara en su hombro. – No sé qué te hicieron Yuuri… Pero sigues siendo tú, has sido un hombre maravilloso a mi lado, cuidándome y haciéndome sentir querido de tantas formas… ¡Hasta te preocupas de que coma todas mis comidas al día aun con el ajetreo que significa! – Respondió con alegría, Yuuri sorbo su nariz – Por favor ya no llores. Yo no estoy decepcionado de ti, sigues siendo la misma persona de la cual conocí

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto. – Besó su frente, en un gesto contenedor, en demostrar que hablaba con total sinceridad – Por qué no me dijiste antes…

\- Tenía mucho miedo de todo esto. – Respondió con angustia. – De que ya no quisieses estar conmigo…

\- No hay nada en el mundo por el que no quisiese que eso pasase, Yuuri…

No respondió ante sus palabras, solo se presionó más contra él en un vano intento de no caer en la desesperación por la que su mente había sido llevado, quería creer en él con todas sus fuerzas. Pensar que con Víctor las cosas serían distintas, por todo eso, Yuuri lloró, por las palabras llenas de amor con las cuales Víctor profesaba, por saber que aun con todos sus secretos aun había una pequeña señal de felicidad al lado de aquel hombre, por lo increíblemente aliviador que sentía su corazón ante la verdad revelada.

Por todo eso, Yuuri lloró. Y como nunca su corazón podía sentir que tan real eran los sentimientos del hombre que lo abrazaba hasta la locura, hasta desnudar no solo su cuerpo con sus manos, sino que tomar su corazón sin querer soltarlo de ninguna forma.

Yuuri podía al fin sentir que era feliz.

.

.

\- Hay algo que jamás he entendido… - Mencionó Víctor, volviendo de la cocina en busca de una bebida y encontrándose por casualidad en su maleta, el medallón que había encontrado hace ya tanto tiempo en la casa de Chris. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Yuuri recostado en su cama tapando los vestigios de su cuerpo desnudo con apenas una sábana de la cama, una vista indudablemente hermosa para ojos de Víctor. Yuuri por su parte levantó su mirada, expectante a las palabras de su amante. – Tú me dijiste que ya no habrían más secretos.

\- Así es.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué este medallón es tan importante para ti? – Se lo acercó mientras reposaba en el respaldo de la cama, esperando su respuesta, Yuuri por su parte miró el medallón con atención, para luego levantarse hacia la ventana y lanzarlo a la oscuridad de la noche, cayendo posiblemente en algún callejón de la ciudad. Víctor estaba confundido. – ¿Qué haces?

\- John F. Kennedy – Respondió con calma, para luego volver a la cama, acercándose hacia el cuerpo de su amante. –

\- ¿El ex presidente?

\- Una persona, me regaló ese medallón en mención de que nuestro romance solo conseguiría destruir su carrera o matarlo por traición. Fue mi más grande amor cuando fui más joven, tal vez el primero. Era un recuerdo, de esa época que pensé por mucho tiempo fue una parte agridulce por los buenos y malos recuerdos que tuve de los que jamás volvería a tener.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- El tipo era un imbécil. Y tengo mejores ideas que matarte por una pasión, Víctor. – Respondió, con seducción acercándose a su boca en una clara señal de besarlo otra vez, como el día entero, como lo que deseaba fuese durante toda la semana. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Víctor comenzó a reaccionar nuevamente por el toque de ese chico, lleno de facetas y curiosos secretos, de los cuales estaba seguro, disfrutaría encontrarlo cada momento. –

\- Me encantaría saber cuáles son esas intenciones.

\- Vayamos a Hasetsu.

\- Quieres…

\- Quiero que conozcas a mi familia… ¿Quieres? – Se alejó levemente para apreciar su rostro, su dulce Yuuri tenía una mirada expectante, dulce, e inexplicablemente inocente. Le estaba entregando la posibilidad de conocer más acerca de él, porque quería, porque deseaba que él supiese sobre eso. Poco a poco, el corazón de Víctor se llenó de expectativa, ansia, deseo, y por sobre todo, amor. El amor que definitivamente, quería hacer crecer junto a un Yuuri que había dejado su coraza atrás. Abriéndose a la felicidad junto a él. Besó su mano, en señal de gratitud. Un viaje seria definitivamente, la mejor idea para iniciar aquel camino. –

\- Me encantaría, Yuuri.

 _End.~_

* * *

Lo sé, que mierda de historia.

El problema que tuve es que antes de crear una historia, lo que hago es un bosquejo cronológico de como será y que omaré en consideración en cada capitulo, con esta no lo hice puesto que me iba a durar solo 3 actos, y pues como apareció de la nada no tiene sentido y antes de que se me escape de las manos, prefiero terminarlo.

Si lo han disfrutado pues lo aprecio muchísimo, pero ya de ante mano doy mis disculpas por no desarrollar una historia como corresponde.

 **Nos vemos en un siguiente fic, bye byee~~**


End file.
